Tea Time
by artemis037
Summary: Hermione s'apprête à passer un terne après midi à prendre le thé chez les Malfoy en compagnie de Severus. Les personnages appartiennent à JKR Attention fic PWP


Voldemort avait maintenant été vaincu depuis plusieurs mois.

Au cours de la guerre, Hermione Granger et Severus Snape s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés au cours de missions communes pour l'Ordre, et avaient découvert l'attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Après des aveux timides, ils vivaient une relation entente était totale, tant sur le plan intellectuel que physique.

Hermione avait en effet découvert dans les bras de son ancien professeur le bonheur et le plaisir.

De son côté, Severus était également tombé profondément amoureux de la jeune femme, dont l'intelligence égalait la sienne.

Avec fougue et tendresse, il lui avait appris à jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument, et à atteindre des plaisirs dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Pourtant, en ce sombre dimanche du mois de décembre, alors que la neige tombait en flocons serrés, Hermione ne voyait pas se profiler une journée plaisante.

Lucius Malfoy, enfin réhabilité à son tour, avait invité son ami Severus et sa fiancée à venir prendre le thé en compagnie de son épouse Narcissa et de lui-même.

Au bras de Severus, Hermione transplana jusque devant l'imposant manoir, dont ils gravirent les marches de marbres menant à la monumentale porte d'entrée.

Un elfe de maison les fit pénétrer dans le hall avant de les accompagner au et Narcissa se levèrent pour accueillir leurs invités.

« Miss Granger, je suis enchanté de vous recevoir au Manoir Malfoy en compagnie de Severus. » fit le blond aristocrate en gratifiant la jeune femme d'un élégant baisemain. Il se releva en la détaillant d'un regard attentif.

Narcissa s'approcha à son tour. « Pour oublier la neige et le froid, je vous propose de venir boire le thé dans mon jardin d'hiver, nous y avons fait de nouveaux aménagements totalement dépaysant » sourit-elle.

Severus et Hermione suivirent leur hôtesse. Cette dernière poussa une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une véritable forêt tropicale.

Des lianes portant une multitude de fleurs colorées se lançaient à l'assaut d'arbres gigantesques. L'air était doux, et Hermione se serait crue en plein été.

Narcissa leur fit parcourir les allées ombragées, leur faisant admirer les diverses plantes et fleurs qui croissaient dans le jardin.

Ils traversèrent celui-ci jusqu'à un groupe de palmiers bordant une véritable plage de sable fin, sur laquelle venait s'échouer en vaguelettes une eau limpide et chaude.

Hermione était véritablement émerveillée.

Narcissa les invita à s'allonger sur les transats qu'abritaient les arbres. « Seriez-vous tentés par une baignade après le thé ? s'enquit-elle en voyant le regard de la jeune femme. Lucius et pourrions vous prêter des vêtements de bain… »

Avec enthousiasme, Hermione accepta la proposition. Finalement, la journée ne s'annonçait pas aussi morne que prévue !

Un elfe apporta le thé, que les quatre convives dégustèrent en discutant. Avec une agréable surprise, Hermione découvrit que Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient pas les individus superficiels qu'ils lui avaient toujours semblé être, mais partagaient avec Severus et elle-même bon nombre de centres d'intérêt. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils étaient les seuls véritables amis de Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Narcissa entraîna Hermione dans une petite pièce attenante, et lui proposa d'essayer une tenue de bain. Après plusieurs essais, Hermione se décida pour un bikini bleu-roi, couleur qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux dorés, tandis que Narcissa optait pour un ensemble d'un vert-amande très doux, mettant merveilleusement en valeur sa peau diaphane.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs mari et fiancé qui s'étaient déjà plongés avec délice dans l'eau chaude.

Ayant paresseusement fait quelques longueurs de brasse, Hermione s'allongea sur un matelas flottant, regardant en souriant Narcissa qui taquinait son époux en lui lançant des gouttelettes d'eau.

La réaction de l'ancien espion ne se fit pas attendre. Plongeant sous l'eau, il se dirigea vers son épouse qu'il entraîna à son tour sous la surface.

Avec des éclats de rire, ils émergèrent, leurs cheveux longs ruisselant sur leurs corps.

Narcissa entoura de ses jambes fines la taille de Lucius qui l'embrassait avec passion.

Silencieusement, profitant de l'inattention d'Hermione qui regardait les Malfoy, Severus s'était approché de sa compagne. Passant ses bras sous le matelas, il le fit basculer, puis, saisissant sa fiancée entre ses bras, il la souleva pour la déposer sur l'une des chaises longues.

Avec délicatesse, il caressa le corps d'Hermione, effleurant son ventre plat, embrassant son nombril. Sa bouche remonta doucement vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. En s'aidant de ses dents, il détacha le lien qui nouait le haut du bikini entre les seins de la jeune femme, et dégagea les mamelons dressés par le plaisir.

Avec de petits coups de langue, il excitait d'avantage ceux-ci, faisant gémir Hermione, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts agiles dans l'intimité de celle-ci.

Sentant monter au creux de son ventre les vagues brulantes de la jouissance, Hermione attira son amant vers elle.

Severus était maintenant à son tour pris d'impatience. Se débarrassant rapidement de son boxer, il présenta sa virilité à l'entrée du sexe d'Hermione qu'il pénétra d'une seule poussée.

Hermione enroula ses chevilles autour des hanches de Severus, pour profiter pleinement de la friction provoquée.

Allongé sur le transat voisin, Lucius pilonnait Narcissa de violents coups de reins, arrachant à sa blonde épouse des gémissements et des cris de plaisir.

Pendant un long moment, ce ne fut que soupirs et râles qui troublèrent le calme du jardin, couvrant même le léger clapotis des vagues.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous les quatre, sentant leur propre plaisir augmenté par celui qu'ils lisaient sur le visage de leurs compagnons.

La jouissance les emporta dans un cri unanime.

Hermione retint Severus sur elle, enfouissant son visage dans les mèches noires de son homme, pendant que Lucius prolongeait le plaisir qu'il partageait avec Narcissa en balançant doucement son bassin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sans avoir besoin d'échanger une parole, ils se redressèrent, et, nus, plongèrent dans l'eau délicieuse.

Narcissa se pencha vers Hermione et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, faisant naître un sourire coquin sur les lèvres de sa benjamine.

Elles s'éloignèrent un instant pendant que leurs amants retournaient s'allonger sur deux transats voisins.

A demi-endormis, les deux hommes n'ouvrirent pas même les yeux en entendant leurs compagnes revenir.

Hermione se pencha vers les silhouettes étendues et murmura doucement : « Que diriez-vous d'un massage pour vous remettre en forme, Messieurs ? »

Avec un large sourire, ils acquiescèrent à cette proposition et se retournèrent sur le ventre.

Se jetant un sourire de connivence, les deux femmes changèrent silencieusement de place.

Narcissa fit couler quelques gouttes d'huile parfumée au creux de ses paumes, et posa ses doigts fins et pâles sur les épaules de Severus.

Ne reconnaissant pas les caresses de sa fiancée, le maître des potions entrouvrit un œil, et, à la vue de la femme de son ami, esquissa un léger sourire.

De son côté, Hermione s'était penchée au-dessus de Lucius, et, d'un souffle aérien, écarta les cheveux soyeux de l'homme. Elle versa délicatement l'huile sur le dos de Lucius, et étala la substance odorante du bout de ses doigts.

Lucius frémit sous cette caresse inconnue, et, à son tour ouvrit les paupières. « Hmm, Hermione, vous avez des mains divines…si douces…si légères… »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et se mit à masser les longs muscles de Lucius, qui roulaient sous sa peau claire.

Petit à petit, elle fit descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis sur le fessier de son partenaire. Ses mains se faisaient plus précises, moins innocentes.

Enveloppant la hanche de Lucius avec sa paume, elle glissa ses doigts sous le ventre ferme, les enfouissant dans la toison dorée qui entourait le sexe maintenant durci.

Lucius pivota sur le dos, invitant la jeune femme à le chevaucher.

Celle-ci s'assit sur les cuisses de son amant, et, se penchant, parcouru la poitrine et le ventre de l'homme de baisers légers et de morsures qui l'excitèrent d'avantage.

Enfin, saisissant dans sa petite main le membre érigé du blond aristocrate, elle le fit glisser avec lenteur dans son intimité.

Lucius fixait Hermione, qui resta un instant immobile, savourant la présence de l'homme en elle. Puis, doucement d'abord, s'aidant de ses jambes, elle effectua des mouvements de va-et-vient faisant presque ressortir la verge d'elle à chaque fois. Lucius avait fermé les yeux, et l'accompagnait en montant son bassin à sa rencontre.

A chaque mouvement, la pénétration se faisait plus profonde, causant en Hermione un plaisir intense.

Levant sa main pour effleurer le visage de sa maîtresse, Lucius caressa sa bouche rougie. Hermione saisit entre ses lèvres les doigts qui se présentaient à elle, et les suça langoureusement. Alors, Lucius glissa sa main entre les fesses d'Hermione, et doucement, introduisit son majeur ainsi humidifié dans l'anus de celle-ci.

Sous l'effet de cette nouvelle intromission la jeune femme ressentit une nouvelle montée de plaisir, qui ne tarda pas à l'amener à l'orgasme. Lucius ne fut pas long à la rejoindre, se libérant en un cri rauque.

Il attira contre lui son amante haletante, qui posa sa tête contre le torse lisse.

Le regard d'Hermione croisa les yeux bleus de Narcissa. Ses blonds cheveux répandus, sa tête posée sur ses bras, elle levait sa croupe délicate vers Severus.

Les doigts crispés sur la taille de son amante, celui-ci allait et venait en elle en de puissants coups de reins, plongeant en elle jusqu'à ce que son ventre vienne heurter la chair délicate des fesses.

Ils atteignirent à leur tour ensemble le plaisir, faisant crier Narcissa.

Severus se retira doucement et s'allongea, enlaçant sa maîtresse contre lui.

Puis, la soulevant dans ses bras, il la déposa dans l'eau bouillonnante d'un jacuzzi, tandis que Lucius et Hermione les rejoignaient, main dans la main.

Hermione se lova dans les bras de son fiancé en souriant et Narcissa se pelotonna contre son mari.

Ils profitèrent longuement de l'effet relaxant que leur procurait la multitude de bulles odorantes qui explosaient autour d'eux.

Tendrement, Hermione se mit à effleurer du bout des doigts le torse de son fiancé, à demi allongé dans l'eau. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les mamelons bruns qu'elle caressa de sa langue, effectuant de petits cercles autour de l'aréole.

Severus passa sa main dans les boucles sombres de la jeune femme, et appuyant doucement sur sa tête, l'invita à prolonger ses caresses vers son ventre.

La sorcière traça avec sa langue un sillon humide qu'elle mena jusqu'au pubis de son amant. Se relevant à l'aide de ses poignets, celui-ci sortit à demi de l'eau pour s'assoir sur le bord du bassin. Hermione en profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes et se saisir du pénis dressé.

Elle posa amoureusement sa bouche autour du gland brillant et le caressa de sa langue, tout en enveloppant les testicules de l'homme de sa main.

Pour sa part, Lucius avait soulevé son épouse qu'il avait installée au côté de Severus. Imitant Hermione, il plaça son visage entre les cuisses de sa femme, et explorait son intimité du bout de sa langue.

Severus avait posé sa main droite sur celle de Narcissa, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Puis, de la main gauche, il attira vers lui le visage de la belle blonde et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Mordillant les lèvres, il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche et introduisit sa langue à la rencontre de celle de la femme.

Leurs deux langues se mêlaient, se caressaient, et Severus entendit bientôt Narcissa gémir dans le baiser, sous le plaisir que lui procurait son époux.

A bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser et s'effondra dans les bras de Lucius.

Severus repoussa doucement Hermione, et la porta sur une chaise longue. S'allongeant sur le dos, il installa sa bien-aimée sur ses hanches. Sa verge s'était à nouveau redressée sous l'effet des caresses d'Hermione, et celle-ci la fit glisser en elle.

Lucius s'approcha doucement des deux amants. Agrandissant magiquement le transat, il s'agenouilla à leurs côtés.

Ses longs cheveux soyeux chatouillant le cou d'Hermione, il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme tout en lui caressant le bas du dos. Plongeant ses doigts dans sa bouche, il les humecta de salive, et, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, fit pénétrer son majeur dans le sphincter d'Hermione.

Devant le soupir de contentement de celle-ci, il inséra un second doigt, caressant le pourtour de l'orifice.

Lucius se glissa derrière la jeune femme, et, pressa son sexe durci contre ses fesses. « Voulez-vous… ? » demanda t-il simplement à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer. « J'ai un peu peur, quand même… » ajouta t-elle.

Narcissa s'était à son tour approché des trois amants pour s'allonger. « Ne craint rien, murmura t-elle, Lucius et Severus sont incroyablement doués. Tu verras, c'est merveilleux ! »

Elle posa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche d'Hermione, pendant que Severus, qui avait cessé tout mouvement pour faciliter l'opération, caressait la poitrine de sa fiancée.

Lucius ôta ses doigts, et, invoquant un sort de lubrification, enduisit sa verge d'une substance aqueuse. Il plaça l'extrémité de son gland sur l'anus d'Hermione et l'introduisit doucement.

Tenant la jeune femme par les hanches, il poussa avec précaution, effectuant un léger mouvement de retrait lorsqu'il sentit son amante se crisper. Il glissa sa main entre Severus et Hermione et caressa le bouton de chair de celle-ci pour l'aider à se détendre, tout en reprenant son intromission.

« Comment ça va ? » chuchota Severus à Hermione

« Oh….hmmm..c'est bon… ». Hermione était incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à bouger lentement, leurs sexes se frottant au travers de la fine paroi qui les séparait.

Hermione était submergé par un flot de sensation. La friction des membres de ses deux amants, augmentée des caresses qu'ils lui prodiguaient, l'entrainait dans un tourbillon de plaisir tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu.

Par intermittence, elle sentait l'effleurement des mains de Narcissa, qui caressait les trois corps enchevêtrés.

Passant un bras autour de la taille de celle-ci, Severus glissa sa main entre les cuisses de l'épouse de Lucius, et introduisit son pouce dans son intimité. Pratiquant de petits mouvements de rotation de droite et de gauche, il frictionna le clitoris de Narcissa de son index. Celle-ci se mit à soupirer sous la stimulation de ces points sensibles.

Hermione fut saisit d'un orgasme puissant, et l'intensité des contractions de son intimité entraina le jouissance de Severus et Lucius qui déversèrent en elle leur semence.

Severus crispa sa main, qu'il gardait toujours en Narcissa, menant ainsi cette dernière avec eux dans une explosion de plaisir.

Lucius se retira doucement, embrassant la nuque emperlée de sueur d'Hermione, pendant que Severus la serrait contre lui pour calmer les tremblements qui agitaient son corps gracile.

Rêveuse, Narcissa caressa le dos de son amie et murmura : « Que diriez-vous de venir passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous la semaine prochaine ? Nous avons un divan fort confortable et un tapis incroyablement moelleux devant la cheminée du salon… »

OoOoOoOoO

Si vous êtes sages, vous saurez ce qui se passe à Noël...  
NB: sage ne veut pas dire silencieux...les reviews sont les bienvenues...


End file.
